Pulling Pigtails
by Bellagunn
Summary: Girl!Kirk and LtUhura FEMSLASH, This is a fill for a kink meme, there is a slash scene at the end, be forewarned, if you want to skip it do not follow Kirk to the bathroom ;p


**Pulling pigtails - femslash**  
><em>(Anonymous)<em>  
>2011-05-15 04:34 pm UTC<p>

Girl!Kirk is a curvy woman; size 10 or 12, at least. Everyone thinks she's comfortable with her size because she's so outwardly confident, but as it turns out, she's actually fairly insecure about it.

No one realizes this until Uhura makes some crack about her size, and she has to fight to keep her composure. It eventually comes out that she's incredibly jealous of Uhura's naturally thin frame, and can't lose weight no matter what she does.

Uhura comforts her, and assures her that not only does she like Kirk's size, she likes _Kirk_. Femslash ensues. ;)

FILL

"Ugh, goddammit!"

Jimelle Kirk twisted awkwardly, trapped in a mesh cage of dully gleaming gold material. Stomping around in circles and cursing did not seem to help; the zipper still refused to budge.

"Spock!" She called into the bathroom that separated her quarters from that of her first officer. "Spock, a little help here!"

"A moment Captain." The commode flushed and Jimelle could hear the sound of water running in the sink. After what seemed like an eternity Spock swept regally into the room.

"Captain how can I assist..." Spock simply trailed off for a moment then simply said "Fascinating."

In the middle of the room Captain Jimelle Tiberius Kirk was so completely caught up in her dress uniform that she thoroughly resembled an abstract work of art. Spock mentally clarified; early 20th century Terran, Bauhaus movement perhaps.

"No, not fascinating Spock! I need you to use your awesome Vulcan man hands and fix this! I swear to god someone has welded this zipper with a phaser and once I find out who it is I am going to crucify them!"

She made another vigorous attempt, turning a full rotation to show Spock just how completely stuck she was.

"Captain, please cease all movement while I assess the situation."

Jimelle stood very still, her only movement was her angry shallow breathing.

"It appears that your dress uniform is not correctly sized. " Spock eased the zipper down slowly being careful not to catch any sensitive skin in it's path.

"So what you really mean is it is too small."

"Inaccurate, as the sleeves fit and the length is appropriate but essentially correct Captain."

"Jim, call me Jim. Shit, Spock it's not like we aren't having this conversation while I'm in my underwear."

"That is true Jim, however I am unsure how stockings can be misconstrued as underwear."

Jimelle blushed, what a day to decide to go commando. Spock gallantly moved forward with the conversation.

"Jim, as we have 2.5 hours prior to the Admirals Banquet allow me to take some measurements. I will have the quartermaster correct your garment."

Jimelle nodded her acquiescence. Spock deftly measured her bust and hips with the belt borrowed off of her bathrobe, handed her the aforementioned item, made some notes and retreated silently with the offending garment folded neatly under his arm.

Jimelle wrapped the robe around her ample body and sighed; what a way to start out the day.

Even as a small child she had broad shoulders and wide hips.

Her mother was no slouch in the boob department and when Jimelle was 12 and feeling sore and tingly in her chest her mother laughed and told her all about the boob fairy.

Jimelle Tiberius Kirk knew for certain she was cursed.

That night Jimelle has a terrifying nightmare; in her dream she had to carry her ponderous new breasts on display for all to world to see in a wheelbarrow, lest she break her back from the strain.

The next several months were spent feverishly binding her chest with an pressure bandage, to no avail.

By the end of the summer she was a generously sized D cup.

Going back to school was horrific.

Her guy friends no longer talked to her face, her girl friends stayed away and the school nurse speculated publicly about the effects of radiation in deep space on the early stages of infant development.

She fought back by cutting her hair and dressing in loose fitting t shirts and baggy pants.

It didn't matter; she was lusted after any way, or reviled and on occasion bullied.

"You don't deserve an A on that test!"

Jessica was in Jimelle's class. She was a thin dark haired girl who developed a very serious facial tick when she was mad.

"I studied and I got an A so what is your problem?"

Jimelle watched in morbid fascination as the tick became more pronounced.

"You are my problem you fat ass dyke! The only reason you got an A was because the professor couldn't keep his eyes off your tits!"

Jimelle really didn't know what to say to that so she did the next best thing; she balled up her hand and punched Jessica in the face.

Afterward she would feel a little sorry she only broke the other girls nose.

Jimelle had a history of violent reckless behavior; in the past she had gotten away with a lot of things, her baby blue eyes and charismatic personality had always softened the blow.

This time however Jimelle wasn't getting off easy.

She was permanently expelled.

Under court order she was going to be sent to special school off planet.

Her mother was on a scientific research ship somewhere and couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Her step father was besides himself with joy.

"You are getting exactly what you deserve you little bitch!"

"Fuck you Frank!"

Frank looked her up and down slowly. Jimelle began to feel uncomfortable under his intense scrutiny. He pulled her close despite her efforts to move away.

"I just might take you up on that." He kneaded her ass suggestively. "Mommy hasn't been home for a long time now, I wouldn't mind getting my dick wet."

His hands tightened painfully, he leaned down and hissed in her ear "Except I don't fuck fatties."

Hearing footsteps coming down the hall he roughly pushed Jimelle away.

The social worker came through the door to collect Jimelle and her things.

Frank smiled evilly. "Have fun on Tarsus IV!"

"Yeah, fun my ass."

No matter how long she went with out food during the famine she still stayed plump and curvy.

It gave her an advantage. She looked soft but could exert herself longer than the other kids. There was nothing but hard muscle under those deceptive curves. When Governor Kodos gave the order to execute the colonists Jimelle still had the strength to run and survive.

If it hadn't been for her story and the haunted look in her eyes the rescue crew would have mistaken her for one of Kodos' supporters.

They took one look at her thick roundness and decided she was going to be fine. They couldn't have been further from the truth it they had jettisoned it to the edge of the universe.

Jimelle came back to Earth to find her mother was still off planet and Frank was reconsidering his stance on 'fucking fatties'.

After a nasty _discussion_that left Frank with a few broken ribs and Jimelle running as fast as she could though a corn field Jimelle moved out of her mom's house.

She supported herself any way she could. After seeing the wrong side of too many bars and strip clubs she found herself back in Riverside getting ripped off her ass drinking away her few remaining credits.

She remembered seeing a woman walk through the seething mess of people on the dance floor. She was dark and lean, carved out of the finest ebony. A goddess incarnate, wrapped up in a shockingly red starfleet cadet uniform. Instantly attraction and envy warred within Jim; she wanted to know the hot skinny chick with the sleek black ponytail. Jimelle attempted to talk to her with limited success.

She did however succeed in starting a brawl and getting her ass kicked by a bunch of guys who were probably so drunk they had no idea they were fighting a girl.

Jimelle was draped over a table about to get punched in the face again when a high pitched whistle filled the room. The punch never came.

"You all right son?"

Jimelle though it was probably a good thing they thought she was a dude, that whole scene could have easily been a gang bang.

"You can whistle really loud, you know that?"

Eventually Jimelle got the opportunity to talk to her dark skinned goddess (an awkward moment getting busted banging Galia did not count, Jim had no idea they were roommates until then).

Then through tragedy and sheer dumb luck they became coworkers.

Captain Jimelle Tiberius Kirk felt blessed to have Nyota Uhura on her crew.

She was a brilliant communications officer (and so what if Captain Kirk still flirted with her occasionally, she was still a stone cold fox) and a nice person overall.

Still; Jimelle couldn't really call her a friend, but that was a title mostly reserved for her oldest best-est, CMO Bones (and most recently) her first officer Spock.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"I have no idea whom you are referring to Captain." Spock swept though the door while shaking out non existent wrinkles on Jimelle's dress uniform.

"Jim, Spock. Call me Jim."

Spock glanced up "I see you are still in a state of relative undress...Jim. We have very little time to get you prepared for this evenings formalities if you would." Spock inclined his head towards the robe.

Jimelle sighed and allowed Spock to help her dress.

"It's still a little snug don't you think?" The fabric of the mini dress was taut across her breasts and buttocks.

"There was not an abundance of material in the seam allowance. The Quartermaster has put an order through for a new dress uniform based on my measurements but for such short notice this will suffice. My suggestion Captain is that you do not bend over nor breathe too deeply; lest you, as you humans say 'bust a gut'."

Jim chanced a light giggle "Duly noted Commander."

"Captain, may I suggest we locomote to the transporter room."

Jimelle raised her right arm imperiously. "Locomote on Commander Spock!"

At which Spock simply raised and eyebrow and waited for his Captain to walk out the door.

While she walked Jim pulled on her long sleeves, making sure they were laying smoothly. The gold braid around her forearms caught the light from overhead and she felt a little better about the whole situation.

Mini dress; not such a big deal. There were times when she appreciated the easy access of the garment (not that she was planning on getting laid tonight, but she was open to possibilities) it was generally flattering but she couldn't help feeling a little insecure about how the fabric rode her ass.

She nervously pulled at the hem. Her breasts jiggled merrily as she surreptitiously looked down. She resolved to stay still all night if it killed her.

She chanced a glance behind her. Spock walked crisply, he paid no attention to the Captain other than to ensure she was walking in the correct direction. Good old Spock. She felt a little of her nervousness lift. Spock would never let her leave her room looking like a gross fat cow. Jimelle wrapped that thought around her like a blanket and began to feel a little more like her normal self.

Captain Kirk was flattered that her entire bridge crew had been invited to The Admirals Banquet.

It was a clear endorsement of their skill and exceptional team work. She was very proud of what they had accomplished to date and even more excited for the future.

The whole event was dazzling and beautiful. Jim soon forgot about her resolve to stay motionless as she was asked to dance and quickly fell into her habit of quick wit and flirtation.

It didn't take long for a sizable crowd of well wishers to gather around her.

The Enterprise crew settled into a table nearby to watch the show.

"How ez it that ze Captain always has so many...how you say...фанат, admirers... yes?"

Nyota laughed loudly."Oh come on Pavel! She has a ego the size of a planet, they cannot resist the gravitational pull!"

Chekov giggled "I vonder if zat is computable!"

Sulu groaned and put his face in his hands.

Nyota started to laugh but stopped when she saw Captain Kirk rise from her table making excuses.

"I need to use the ladies room gentlemen, thank you for your time."

Jimelle looked up as she walked and for a second Nyota saw her face. Jim looked utterly wreaked.

"Hold on a minute Pavel. I need to use the facilities." Nyota carefully followed in Jimelle's wake across the conference hall.

Jim couldn't believe it...except she heard it with her own ears. Uhura had called her fat. Specifically that she was "as big as a planet".

She looked at her self in the mirror of the bathroom. Her too tight dress shined obscenely in the harsh light. Jim felt totally deflated. She wondered if she could get Spock and Bones to make excuses for her so she could leave. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on the cool surface of the counter top.

The door opened silently. "Captain are you ok?"

Jimelle made a small indignant noise. She didn't want to talk; it was taking all of her will power to keep herself together. She would not cry in front of her crew unless she was feverish, drunk or unconscious.

Nyota put a gentle hand on her shoulder, the touch crumbled the last of Jim's resolve and hot silent tears began to roll down her face.

"Oh honey come here." Nyota gathered Jim into a hug, swaying gently from side to side.

Nyota felt wonderful to hold, her tiny waist and lithe muscle seemed to disappear in Jim's arms. Jim cried a little harder.

"Jimelle what's wrong?" Hearing Nyota say her first name loosed a flood of feelings Jim wasn't even cognizant of having.

"You are so p-pretty, thin and strong, sexy, beautiful." Jim spilled her guts "I've wanted you for so long...I think about you when I'm alone... but I'm too fat and..."

"Wait! Who said you were fat?" Nyota held Jim at arms length "I will castrate the bastard! Was it Spock?"

Jimelle began to laugh weakly. "No, Spock is wonderful...you said it actually...you said I was the size of a planet..."

Nyota's mouth opened in a silent protest.

Jim began to move away.

"No, please Jim, wait. That is not what I said."

Jim smiled weakly "It's ok, I'm used to it. I shouldn't have over reacted."

Nyota's eyes narrowed with dark fury

"Used to it. USED TO IT! That is complete and total bullshit! You don't think I see every man out there OGLING YOUR ASS! Not to mention all the women who practically EYE FUCK YOU! Dammit JIM!"

Nyota had pushed Jim against the wall. She deftly inserted her thigh between Jim's legs and pressed her lips aggressively against Jim's.

It only took a second for Jim's brain to catch up with what was going on and she began kissing back; running her tongue across the crease of Nyota's lips, tasting the strange dark fruit flavor of her lipstick.

Nyota allowed Jim to explore her mouth. Jim expertly chased Nyota's tongue with her own, caressing and touching. The stood inhaling each others breath, feeling united in the moment. Nyota drew away slightly capturing Jim's bottom lip gently in her teeth. A wave of heat sang though Jim's and she squirmed slightly against Nyota's thigh.

Nyota spoke seductively into Jim's ear. "You like my teeth on your skin don't you Jim?"

Jimelle moaned and panted as Nyota traced the curve of her ear with her tongue and proceeded to lick her way down to the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Nyota paused, sucking gently before biting down hard on the tender flesh.

Jim's knees buckled slightly and she would have slid unceremoniously to the floor if it hadn't been for Nyotas thigh pressing up against the mound of her pussy.

"Fuck" Jim gasped as Nyota released her bite and began raining gentle kisses on her abused flesh.

"I bet you are so wet from sliding against my leg...can I feel you?"

Jim responded by kissing her enthusiastically.

Nyota leaned forward bracing herself against the wall with one hand, the other hand she slid lightly down Jim's body.

She stopped at Jim's breasts; feeling them one at a time in her hand before moving down to cup her ample ass.

She squeezed gently and allowed her hand to drift forward, closing the space between them.

Jim made a little sound of frustration as Nyota ghosted her fingers over her labia. Nyota kissed her deeply as she gently slid one finger into Jim's sopping wet pussy.

Jim's keening wail was swallowed by Nyota's talented tongue as she beckoned Jim closer; Nyota's finger crooked up inside her sending the most delicious sensations through her body.

Jim writhed against the wall. She felt strangely full eventhough she knew she could take more than one finger; oh but that one finger was making her crazy!

Nyota pulled her mouth away from Jim while maintaining her skilled manipulations with her hand.

Looking at Jim with promise in her dark eyes she walked backward turning them so the counter pressed into Jim's lower back. With her free hand she unzipped Jim's dress pushing the top down her shoulders. One handed, she unhooked her bra allowing Jim's breasts to spring free. Nyota breathed an appreciative sigh and nuzzled her face into the sweet smelling flesh.

"You are so beautiful Jim."

Nyota withdrew her finger from Jim's pussy and popped it in her mouth.

"Mmmmm you taste so good, can I taste more?"

Jim shrugged her dress the rest of the way off and kicked it aside.

Nyota paused enthralled. Jim's regulation black boots shone brightly hugging her calves intimately. The sheer material of her stockings encased thick muscular thighs.

Above her smooth pussy rode a thatch of soft blond curls. The curve of her hip mirrored the soft curve of her belly. Her waist seemed incredibly small.

Large creamy breasts topped with pert rosy nipples, the same exact color as her her bowed lips, stood proudly on her chest.

Her hair like spun gold stuck out in all directions and her eyes; oh gods her eyes, were an impossible shade of blue.

Like the deepest, clearest Terran sky. They gazed back, unwaveringly full of love and lust.

Jim made a small hop and sat on the edge on the counter, leaning back slightly with a small inviting smile.

Nyota positioned herself between Jim's legs resting her check against Jim's thigh for a moment. She slid her finger into Jim again, beckoning, before plunging down to capture Jim's pussy in her mouth.

Jim's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out, she forgot how to breathe.

Nyota licked and sucked Jim's clit while her slick finger pushed into Jim's willing body. She inserted a second finger and was rewarded with a slightly breathless moan. Jim moved subtly in time with her motions and as Nyota added a third finger the movement became more pronounced.

Jim regained her ability to breather and began panting "Yeah, yeah, more baby...fuck me...fill me up..."

Nyota added a fourth finger and angled her hand slightly, she paused suckling Jim's clit for a moment running her tongue around her labia, savoring the sweet and salty mix of Jim's pussy juice and her sweat.

Jim looked down at Nyota her dark skin contrasting sharply against her own pale flesh. She sighed thinking she had never seen anything more sexy in her life. Nyota gazed up at the sound.

Their eyes met as Nyota tucked her thumb in and sucked hard on Jims clit. Suddenly Jim's body was rocking hard in the middle of a toe curling orgasm, she screamed, gripping the counter as Nyota forced her hand to move though the hard contractions of Jim's pussy. Jim's thighs trembled and Nyota stilled her movement, letting Jim ride down slowly from the peak of her excitement.

Feeling Jim flutter weakly around her immobile fingers she stood slowly to her full height, careful not to dislodge Jim who sprawled, boneless, on the counter.

She removed her hand gently and kissed Jim softly on the lips.

Jim seemed to come to and shakily stood on her own feet. They regarded each other for a moment and then wordlessly embraced.

"Jim, I am so sorry. I was trying so hard to be professional and keep my distance. You have no idea how sexy are. I love a woman with curves. I can't hold a candle to you, I'm shaped like a stick!"

"Don't worry, I got plenty to go around, you can borrow my ass anytime you like!"

The small chuckle turned into full blown laughter. Laughing, hugging and crying.

"We are such idiots!"

"Speak for yourself! I'm the Captain I'm not allowed to be an idiot...Spock won't let me!"

Nyota stiffened slightly "Speak of the devil!"

Spock coughed politely "I have no idea who you are referring to Lieutenant."

"Nyota, Spock. You can call me Nyota, we may not be together anymore but you are still my friend."

Spock looked from Nyota to Jimelle and back again. "The others have been asking after your whereabouts. What shall I tell them Jim, Nyota?"

"Tell them I had too much to drink. I began to feel ill and Lieutenant Uhura accompanied me back to my room to ensure I did not get sick in the middle of the night. Make it sound a bit conspiratorial, imply that I don't want to be ruining anyone's good time, especially Bones' and tell them to party on for me."

Even half dressed and looking thoroughly debauched Jim still had strong command presence.

Spock didn't think to protest Jim's request even though it was tantamount to lying.

"As you wish Jim. I would suggest leaving soon then so you have more time to engage in intercourse before you are both needed on shift tomorrow. Also do not forget to partake of sustenance."

Nyota rolled her eyes "Yes Spock"

As Spock turned to leave he paused at the door "Jim, Nyota, if you find that you require any... assistance...you will find I am most willing, you have but to ask."

He closed the door behind him with impeccable grace leaving two very astonished women gaping at the space where he stood.

Jimelle shrugged "Who knew..."

"That my ex is such a deviant!" Nyota finished.

"Kinda tempting offer though." Jimelle said thoughtfully

Nyota laughed "Here, get dressed. Lets go get you into bed, we can talk about it later."

"My turn to get you off M'am." Jimelle gave Nyota a wicked grin

"Or we can just try at the same time and may the best woman get the other one off first."

"Deal! Now can you help me zip this thing up?" Jim said holding the gold command dress of doom (as she affectionately thought of it now)

"Of course sexy." Nyota took her time nibbling Jim's ear.

And if Nyota and Jimelle left the Admirals Banquet holding hands, no one was the wiser.


End file.
